


7 Minutes

by VividlyLost



Series: More Than My Programming [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, Markus needs a break, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Shameless Smut, genderless pronouns, i mean damn my dudes, no one knows how to really express their feelings right, porn with some plot?, they all seem better at show than tell, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: The Jericho leaders have built a new home in Haven for their people and themselves.  As leader and ambassador of the android race Markus doesn't get much time to relax, and even for an android that can get exhausting.As one of the humans that stepped up to lend aid to the now free race of androids you spend many of your weekends and days off at you found yourself in the craft rooms of Haven holding "classes" for the other androids.  It wasn't like you had any particular skill, but the androids enjoyed your commentary and enthusiasm for color theory alone, and making a mess was rather cathartic for many of them.  You were good at making messes.As your reputation grew, so did Markus's interest in you.  Your friendship with him grew, and with it your unplanned feelings for the android, feelings you didn't intend to act upon until today.You, Markus, and a closet in which the two of you were hiding from duties.  What could go wrong?





	7 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough this idea came from a little scene in chapter 14 of my main dbh fic [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019199/chapters/34816505). I hadn't even intended to write this, but here we are. I hope you all like it, let me know what you think!

You were visiting Haven as you often did on your weekends, helping where you could, bringing supplies for the craft rooms, teaching what you remembered from school to the androids, especially the children.  It was nice. 

 

At the moment you were doing your rounds of the craft rooms to clean up, even if Markus told you constantly you didn’t have to, and checking the supplies.  You made a note in your notepad on what to bring the next week, and to talk to Markus about securing the payment for the supplies. He was adamant you stopped spending out of pocket for them, though that didn’t stop you from bringing in extra things from time to time.

 

“Still at it, huh?”  You turned at the sound of Markus’s voice and grinned.  

 

“I may have little skill in actual craft, but at least I understand color theory.  The kids enjoy making a mess with me. Only right I clean it up.” Markus chuckled, something he didn’t often do when surrounded by his people; he still had to lead after all.

 

“Oh, you aren’t  _ that _ bad,” Markus said, letting the door close behind him as he fully entered the room.  You put your hand over your heart and pitched your voice in exaggeration.

 

“ _ Not that bad _ , eh?” you exclaimed.  “Why it almost sounds like you tried to compliment me, Markus.”  You fanned yourself in flattery.

 

“Well now I take it back.  I forgot how insufferable you could be,” he said with an eye roll, and a smile.  Your face fell in mock offense.

 

“Rude.”  You wandered the room collecting paint brushes, breaking the silence again when you saw Markus stepping in to help you clean up.

 

“Ok, now while I might not have to do this, you really don’t!” you said, pointing at Markus accusingly with a pink coated paint brush.  He shrugged, not offering an argument and picked up a couple of palettes to carry to the sink. You shook your head and changed the subject.

 

“You know, I’ve seen you paint, you’re amazing Markus, you should take some time and come to one of these.  Actually teach the kids something, maybe.” You gestured to the room, putting the paint brushes you had collected in the sink with the palettes and then moved to collect the sketchbooks and put them in the closet.

 

“I don't exactly have time for that,” he said.  Same old argument.

 

“If you never let yourself do the things you enjoy you  _ will _ burn out,” you sighed and cast a look at him over your shoulder.  “For humans it happens often, and I'm betting for androids it might be quite literal.  Even if you don't help teach, or even come to one of these you should at least do something that helps you relax from time to time.”  

 

For a moment your friend said nothing and then without further explanation just said, “I am", and cast you a small smile.  You returned it with feigned exasperation and a shake of your head, waving him off to continue what he was doing then.

 

You and Markus cleaned the room in companionable silence, you enjoying his presence and he enjoying the quiet that moments like these offered.   
  
As you were putting the last of the supplies away you saw Markus dart into the closet.  Your brow furrowed in confusion and you followed him, dusting your hands off on your jeans.   
  
“Markus?”  You yelped when he grabbed you suddenly and yanked you into the closet, pulling the door shut in the same motion.  His hand was over your mouth and your back was to his chest. You wiggled, heart pounding. His hand slipped from your mouth and you whispered angrily, “what are you doing?”   
  
“Shh!”  You closed your mouth at his command and tried to stand still, listening as hard as you could, and ignoring Markus’s arm around your waist keeping you pinned against him.  Or, trying to at least.

 

The door to the room swung open after a couple of minutes and you tensed up, taking an involuntary step back, which only served to push you firmly against Markus and Markus into the wall.  His arm tightened around you and you stilled your breath as best you could. The silence in the room and closet pressed in on you keeping your heart rate elevated in anticipation.

 

“Markus?  God dammit!”  North’s voice broke the silence finally and loudly making you jump in Markus's arms.  He shook with silent laughter and you frowned in the darkness, digging your elbow into his stomach as best as you could making him shake harder.  After a moment trying to ignore Markus and focus on North you heard her grumble for a moment and exit the room, the door closing behind her. You could only assume he had heard her in the hall long before you did.

 

“Sorry, I just didn’t feel ready to go back to the planning meeting just yet.  It’s all we ever seem to do nowadays,” Markus confessed, loosening his hold on you, but only slightly, You nodded, swallowing thickly.  It made sense, but you weren’t quite focused on what made sense or not right now. 

 

“Glad to see you're taking my advice,” you agreed, distracted.  With Markus’s arm around your waist, your ass against his crotch, and his hand on your shoulder against your neck from where it had fallen from your mouth you were a little preoccupied.

 

“Uh…” you cleared your throat, “Markus?”  He moved his hand from your shoulder, fingers brushing your skin and you shivered.  He stilled. You were already pressed so tightly to him, every breath and shift of your body he felt. 

 

“____….?”  His voice came out slightly strained, almost a mirror of your own.

 

“Is she gone?  Is it safe to leave?” you forced yourself to ask.  

 

“Possibly.”

 

“Possibly?” You shivered again at the brush of Markus’s breath against your skin, causing you to squirm against him slightly.  “Should...should we wait?”

 

_ Oh please say yes _ .

 

“That seems...like the best plan,” he whispered.  His arm around your waist tightened and shifted a little, his hand curled around your hip.  Warmth pooled in your core and your breathing was far from even in anticipation, hoping against hope that this was going exactly where you hoped it was going.  Closeted trope and all.

 

To test it, you shifted your hips a little, essentially grinding your ass against Markus’s crotch and you heard him suck in a breath, felt something hard press into you.  

 

_ Oh fuck. _

 

“How long do you think we need to hide?” you asked him, voice dropping to a gasp when his lips met your neck.

 

“A while.”  

 

His arm around your hips shifted again, this time being joined by his other arm as his hands worked deftly to undo your pants.  You leaned back into Markus, craning your head to give him better access to your neck, and sucked in a breath of your own when one of his hands slipped inside your pants and your underwear to stroke your slick folds.  His other hand moved underneath your shirt to tease a nipple and you bit back a moan. You’d only ever dreamed of this, barely let yourself dream if you were being honest. This  _ was _ Markus you were talking about.

 

“-uh….Markus….” you breathed out hard feeling his fingers find your clit and begin to circle it, massaging  it with slow, deliberate movements. His lips curled into a smile against your skin and his teeth grazed you gently.  

 

His fingers worked you perfectly, the hand in your pants switching from your clit to your entrance, winding the coil of tension inside of you tighter and tighter while his hand under your shirt teased your nipples until you were pushing your chest out into his hand and your ass harder back against his erection.  You moaned when he ground against you from behind, dry humping you as he worked to get you off. You moaned his name. Close, you were so close. In this small, pitch black closet, you were seconds away from cumming hard enough to need a new pair of underwear.

 

“Mmmm, please Markus,” you begged, grinding against him harder, urging him to just take the next step and bury himself inside of you.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, slipping his fingers in and out of you quickly.  

 

“Markus I’m close,” you moaned, gripping a nearby shelf in a death grip.  He didn’t say anything, just returned his attention to your clit and mercilessly massaged it until you seized up against him, voice rising to a fever pitch as you came hard.  He worked you through your orgasm until you were pushing his hand away with shallow breaths. “Don’t tell me it’s safe to leave yet,” you whispered, voice heavy with lust.

 

“I don’t think so,” he said, a hungry smile in his voice.  He tugged your pants down and you kicked them off quickly. For a moment Markus let his hands travel over your bare skin, then he smacked your ass, hard enough to make you yelp in surprise but with no real pain behind it.  You shifted forward, bracing yourself against the door and listened as Markus undid his own pants and pushed them down. You breathed slowly, waiting. 

 

Markus nudged your legs apart gently and reached down to stroke his fingers along your climax sensitive slit causing you to shudder.  This time you heard him chuckle when he pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. He replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, rubbing against you almost teasingly.  The firm warmth of him sliding in between your folds had your patience wearing thin, of all the times to tease you, hiding in a supply closet in Haven was not one of them.

 

You rolled your hips, changing the angle and ensuring that his next pass along your entrance would have him slipping in just a little.  The moan that left you at the feeling of him pushing in made Markus grip your hips, fingers digging in. It seemed he was done teasing. 

 

Slowly he pushed into you, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed and you let out a satisfied, shuddering breath.  He stretched you in delicious ways that had you craving the feeling of his penetration all over again, and from the low groan that Markus made as he pulled out only to push in again, just as slowly as before, it was clear he did too.

 

Again and again, in and out, slowly gaining speed.  Each thrust had you gasping, his lips and teeth on your skin had you moaning.  Your hands were braced on the door, fingers pressing hard into the wood of the door in ecstasy.  

 

“Markus-” you moaned when he thrust harder than before.  

 

“Yes?” 

 

His lips moved to your ear, promise lacing his words even as he continued to thrust into you.  

 

“Mmm...any chance you could go a little faster?” you asked, breath hitching when he lifted one of your legs by the thigh.  Spread like that he had access to more sensitive areas and you nearly lost your words. 

 

“Perhaps,” he said, “but why would I want to?”  He slowed his pace again and you swore. His angle and the increase in speed and force had had you nearing another climax.  You squeezed around him and it was his turn to swear, fingers digging into your skin as his hips bucked hard. A gasp of breath and a whispered “oh" was your first response.

 

“Why wouldn't you?” you asked, grinding against him and squeezing again.  Admittedly, you hoped to finish with him before your legs began to cramp. It had been a good while since the last time you’d had sex, and never standing before.  

 

Markus didn’t respond, only snapped his hips hard drawing another moan from you, before setting a faster pace that had you thanking him.  Aloud or in your head you weren’t sure and you didn’t really care. He let your leg fall back down and you wasted no time in pushing back on him with each thrust.  One of your hands slid up on the door to brace yourself a little better and the other slid down between your legs. For a moment your fingers brushed against his shaft as he slid in and out of you and your walls tensed.  At this moment, just the idea, let alone the actual act of Markus’s cock pounding into you was nearly enough to push you over the edge. So you moved your fingers to your clit, craving the burst of pleasure it gave in combination with what he was doing to you.  Markus’s hand covered yours against the door, the other still on your hip and you groaned.

 

“Markus- please…”  

 

“What do you want?” he asked, voice rough and breathy.

 

“Please go faster, please -” you begged, working your clit even faster as you said that.  Without warning he did as you asked, driving into you faster than you could have hoped, pulling out far enough that the speed and coupled friction sent your heart rate into near climactic overdrive.

 

“Please - please - please - Markus - fuck” your words tumbled out of you a mix of cursing and pleading, and all of it sounding like praise for the android that was fucking you into the door of the supply closet.

 

“Oh fuck,” Markus groaned, feeling your walls tighten even more just before you came, clenching around him like a vice and crying out, “yes, yes, oh god Markus-”.  Markus’s hand gripped yours hard as he felt his own release take him. He lost his rhythm in your orgasm, driving into you with reckless abandon, cursing low under his breath until he silenced himself by putting his lips against your neck in an open mouth kiss, teeth grazing you roughly when he drove into you hard one last time and came himself.  For the moments of his orgasm his chest heaved like yours was. It was unfair how quickly he got his breath back, not really needing it as it was. Yet he didn’t pull from you just yet, just resting his forehead against your shoulder as you rested yours against the door. 

 

You chuckled a little, the post coitus high fresh in your mind.  

 

“I think it’s safe to leave now,” Markus said, smiling against your skin and pulling from you slowly.  Your body shuddered at the loss of him, but you laughed at his joke regardless.

 

“Oh really?  Not until I put my pants on it’s not!” you scolded him.  In the dark you couldn’t see his face, but you knew he was smirking.  “You can walk around buck ass nude for all I care,” you continued, searching blindly for your pants and underwear.

 

“Looking for these?” he asked, picking them up carefully and handing them to you.  You took them with an almost embarrassed thanks and pulled them on, making a note to find a bathroom in the very near future.  When the two of you were decent, Markus reached around you to open the door of the closet.

 

“Hey Markus?”  

 

He paused, hand on the door knob.  You grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.  He could see better than you in the dark so he moved to meet you for the kiss, while letting you think you’d gotten it on the first try.  He hadn’t actually kissed you before fucking you in a closet, not that this incident was the way he had wanted to go about things and not that he would change anything either; hearing his name fall from your lips like that had more than made up for any misgivings he might have had.  Still, he thought it a shame he hadn’t kissed you first as he threaded a hand into your hair and deepened it hungrily, wanting to taste as much of you as possible. He wasn’t the best at sharing his emotions, or his desires, but he hoped you got the message as he kissed you, slipping his tongue into your mouth with a soft groan.  

 

He broke the kiss before you, knowing there was a chance you might not leave the closet if he didn’t, finding you intoxicating even in this.  Markus opened the closet door, and watched you blink at the sudden light and try to smooth your hair down. You were flushed, and happy, and confused.  He didn’t want you to be confused.

 

“Maybe I will join you for one of your...  _ classes _ ,” he said, smiling for you as it came easily seeing your eyes light up.  His eyes flicked to the door of the room and he swore mentally, he could hear North again, not having given up her search.  Quickly, he kissed you again, more chaste this time before leaving to head her off. He didn’t need to hear any flack about being late.

 

You stayed in the room for a minute or two, trying to process exactly what had just happened.  You were happy, that was for sure, but you also didn’t know where that left you and Markus. As you were searching out a bathroom you received a text on your phone.

 

**Grump: Next time I get a moment free I’d like to come to your place and make you dinner.  It would be nice to get out of Haven for a bit.**

 

Ok, maybe you weren’t too unsure after all.

 

**You: Hope you don’t mind the lack of closet space.**   
  
**Grump: You’re still insufferable.**

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr if you'd like! same username: [VividlyLost](https://vividlylost.tumblr.com) OR at my new writing blog [Viv Writes](https://vividlywriting.tumblr.com) where I will answer asks about my writing and even take some prompts.
> 
> And if you like this story, it lives in a series of oneshots I've been working on! [More Than My Programming](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053845) check 'em out.
> 
>  


End file.
